The present invention relates to the display or labeling of products. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to adjustable apparatus for use in connection with the retail display of greeting cards and the like.
Greeting cards are typically displayed in racks having one of two primary configurations. The first is a tiered display unit having parallel rows of pockets or channels into which greeting cards are placed. The channels can have a depth less than the height of the cards to be displayed therein, thereby enabling prospective customers to view a substantial portion of the top of each card. The second primary type of display is known as a xe2x80x9cspinner.xe2x80x9d Spinners are cylindrical, rotatably mounted display units having a plurality of card receptacles disposed around their periphery. In use, customers can rotate the spinner to bring additional receptacles into view.
The card receptacles in both the tiered and spinner display units are configured to fit a wide variety of different card sizes. Often, this is accomplished by providing display receptacles having dimensions at least as great as the largest card to be displayed. Even when adjustable display units are employed, rows or columns of card receptacles typically have identical internal dimensions.
The variation in display configuration and card dimensions causes several problems. First, it is necessary to use a variety of different placards and labels for the different types of display units and the various card sizes. Second, smaller cards nest too far within the receptacle and must be raised upwards by a supplementary device in order to be seen properly. Third, the varying height of the cards often causes, in the case of tall cards, obstruction of the associated labels or tags. In the case of short cards, the variation in height creates an undesirable variation in the amount of distance between the tops of the cards and the associated labels or tags.
Known solutions to these problems are relatively complicated and expensive. For instance, separate cardboard xe2x80x9cboostersxe2x80x9d can be inserted into the card channel to raise short cards up to an appropriate viewing position. However, the provision, shipment and installation of separate boosters is both time-consuming and costly. It is also known to provide pocket identifier cards (PIDs) that are somewhat taller than the standard greeting card and contain a caption describing the type of card in that particular receptacle. The PID sits directly behind the greeting cards and bears a suitable label near its top, above the upper edge of the associated greeting cards. However, known PIDs often obstruct smaller cards in the row above and behind the PID. Moreover, tall cards block the caption on known PIDs, thereby necessitating the provision of PIDs having additional sizes, which in turn increases cost and creates a visually complex and confusing arrangement.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to an improved display device that accommodates articles or display receptacles having a plurality of different dimensions. In a preferred embodiment, the display device includes a pocket identifier card (xe2x80x9cPIDxe2x80x9d) having a plurality of folds and at least one pre-cut area. The folds and pre-cut area can be manipulated to provide a booster for short greeting cards. The folds can also be manipulated to convert the display article for use in connection with spinner-type display units. The PID of a preferred embodiment can include a vertically disposed label area that remains unobstructed when tall cards are placed in or in front of the display device.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a display device having non-linear upper edge that can form a contiguous pattern in cooperation with adjacent display devices. In a preferred embodiment, the PID can further include a top edge having an arcuate or other patterned configuration, wherein the edge forms a continuous pattern when multiple PIDs are installed adjacent one another.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description, and from the claims.